


And Follow Me to Where the Real Fun Is

by TheKillingJar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Short, Slash, Tendershipping, Vignette, tendershippingrevival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillingJar/pseuds/TheKillingJar
Summary: With a hazy mind Ryou decides he enjoys this far more than he should. Bakura simply offers his host what others have not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So #tendershippingrevival was a thing going around on tumblr and this was my contribution. This was also an attempt at a drabble but it ended up more as a vignette xp

_"Make up in the new blood_  
_And follow me to where the real fun is_  
_..._  
_Make up in the new blood_  
_And follow me to where the real fun is"_  
_~The Cure, Shake Dog Shake_

* * *

  
Ryou held the crimson pack in both parts curiosity and contempt. He had grown accustomed to Bakura being reckless with his body, but that didn't mean he appreciated it.

  
"Yadonushi," the Spirit's voice was rough, far from velveteen. Yet it never failed to get his host's blood pumping. "Who are you to judge? You've never even tried one." An incorporeal hand guided his, sliding a cigarette out of the pack. Before he could protest the filter was betwixt his lips, flaming to life.

  
Morals warned him to stop but he persevered. Like wading against water.

  
With a single drag his cells were consumed by a fire. When Ryou sluggishly exhaled he became one with the smoke, leaving his body to twirl in the air with the plumes. It was the spindly fingers of his yami ghosting over his flesh that made him earthbound once more.

  
"Intoxicating isn't it? Almost as much as you," he cackled. "Stay by my side and I'll show you many more _delicious_ experiences." More dizzying smoke pooled into his lungs. Ryou never felt more alive than when he was with a dead man.


End file.
